1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure with a detachable mounting tube, and more particularly to a connector structure used on a power tool for insertion of an ordinary screwdriver head or a special tool head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1, (TW Pat. No. 093205513) shows a conventional connector used on a power tool for insertion of screwdriver head, and the connector comprises a shaft 11 slideably installed in a mounting tube 10. The shaft 11 has a connecting end 111 to be coupled to the power tool, and an inserting hole 112 is formed in another end surface of the shaft 11 for insertion of a screwdriver head 12. A first magnetic member 13 is disposed in the bottom of the inserting hole 112, and a second magnetic member 14 is located at the another end of the mounting tube 10. The screwdriver head 18 can be secured in the inserting hole 112 by the magnetic force of the first magnetic member 13, and the magnetic force of the second magnetic members 14 serves to hold the screw 15 to be rotated by the screwdriver head 18.
It is to be noted that the conventional connector structure can be provided for insertion of various types of screwdriver head, and the magnetic force can prevent the screw from falling off during the screwing and unscrewing operation. However, as shown in FIG. 2, for a special tool head 16 with a large head and a short length, it must employ another conventional clamping device 17 since the above-mentioned conventional connector structure is not suitable for this special tool head 16.
Therefore, the user has to prepare a clamping device and a connector simultaneously during work, this is not only troublesome but also money wasted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.